Doctiel
by roseredhoney
Summary: Un petit crossover dont j'avait besoin pour moi-même, plus un petit trip qu'un véritable OS de qualité.


C'était un fait, le TARDIS commençait à avoir un sérieux soucis, il le sentait partout. C'était dans les murs, c'était dans la console de commandes, c'était dans l'air, et c'était jusqu'en lui. Le Doctor sentait que quelque chose allait très très mal avec sa sexy préférée et ce n'était pas du tout de bonne augure.

Si elle était comme ça, ça allait très mal tourner. Il tenta de tourner autour de la console, d'appuyer sur des boutons, de tirer des leviers, de choquer des roulettes, de retourner des sabliers, de tripoter des touches. Mais rien du tout. Les murs tremblaient, l'air devenait plus lourd comme s'il était rempli d'électricité. Pourtant il était au beau milieu de l'espace, et dieu sait ou dans le temps! Il était juste en train d'errer par ici. Et il ne s'attendait à rien du tout, surtout pas un problème.

Le sol était devenu comme instable et les écrans de contrôles se mirent à grésiller. Même le bruit si spécifique du TARDIS devinrent bizarres. Et tout ça sans aucune raisons. Enfin en apparences. Le doctor se mit à courir un peu partout, en paniquant, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, tout était en train de partir en fumée, tout était à vaux l'eau! Les gestes qu'il faisait par habitude ne faisait rien au final. C'était inutilement vain. Le TARDIS était en train de sombrer dans il ne savait pas vraiment trop quoi.

Les écrans finirent par saturer, devenir blanc, jusqu'à imploser. Le bruit avait résonné jusque dans les nombreux couloirs et les salles du TARDIS. Ca avait explosé jusque dans les plus larges profondeurs du vaisseau. Les tuyaux commençaient à surchauffer, et la chaleur qui s'en dégageaient devenait insupportable. Les portes du TARDIS se mirent à trembler dangereuusement. C'était comme si un cataclysme était sur le chemin du TARDIS. Quelque chose d'affreux.

Car c'arrivait à faire peur au Doctor. Et il ne pouvait pas courir. Il n'y avait nul part ou aller. Il n'allait pas sauter dans l'espace.

"Allez sexy, fait quelque chose, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!", s'écria t-il tout seul.

Il n'eu évidement aucune réponses, et tout son corps était en train de se mettre à frissonner malgré la chaleur.

Alors il eu un geste presque désespéré, il tenta de s'approcher des portes. Mais les petites vitres lui explosairent en pleine tête, le forçant à se jeter par terre. Des bouts de verres partout, sur lui, sur le sol. Le vide de l'espace ne pouvait pas rentrer, c'était le TARDIS, il y avait toujours cette bulle autour de lui, enfin d'elle...

Mais là, il se passa quelque chose que le Doctor ne s'attendait pas à voir. Une ombre. Fine et longue se mit à avancer sur le sol du TARDIS, elle s'infiltrait en lui, ignorant les systèmes de protection, ne déclanchant aucune alarme bidon ou piège à souris. Rien du tout. L'ombre avançait, menançante.

Et le doctor était cloué au sol. Il ne pouvait que regarder. Regarder ce qui tentait d'entrer, parce que c'est bien ce qui se passait. Quelque chose rentrait dans le TARDIS.

Le doctor ferma les yeux. Pensant que sa dernière heure était peut-être venue.

Mais au moment ou il ferma les paupières un bruit lui parvaint, clair et connu, Un bruissement de plumes. suivi d'un pas, puis deux sur le sol du TARDIS. Quelqu'un était là.

Le Doctor leva la tête. Tout était redevenu calme, mis à part cette ombre. Et cet homme. Parce qu'il en avait tout l'air.

Avec un air angélique, il baissa la tête vers le Doctor.

"Doctor.

- Qui êtes-vous?,demanda t-il en tentant de se relever.

- Je m'appelle Castiel. Je suis un ange du Seigneur.

Le Doctor se remit sur ses jambes, et et bafouilla avant de répondre. Cet ange en avait tout l'air.. avec ce visage doux.

- Un ange? Pas le genre d'ange qui me veut du mal j'espère?

- Non. J'ai une mission pour toi.

- Ah vraiment? Une mission? c'est bien le genre de choses pour lesquelles je suis doué justement., sourit-il un peu, se tortillant sur place.

- Oui. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse nous aider. Tu l'as déjà fait. Mais avant cela. J'ai quelques personnes à te présenter. Je suis sur que tu les aimera."

Au même moment le TARDIS s'était posé et les portes ouvertes pouvaient montrer une rue presque vide. Le Doctor resta muet quelques secondes. Cet ange savait commander le TARDIS; ce n'était pas rien.

Puis après avoir cligné des yeux. Castiel avait disparu. Tout était sauvé. Son TARDIS.

Mais un peu plus loin dans la rue une vielle voiture noire attendait. La seule et unique.


End file.
